User talk:ForestMonthZero
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Lim Dall Young World Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Dall-Young Lim Wikipedia Article I was wondering if you can expand the Wikipedia article for Dall-Young Lim. I added his complete bibliography for his novels, but there is no information concerning his biography. For the list of his manga and manhwa, there seems to be no articles for Re:Birth and Phantom King. Plus, the articles for Zero: The Beginning and its sequel may need to be merged into one article explaining the franchise (novels, game, and light novels). For Aflame Inferno and The Legend of Maian, they're in need of some serious expanding. Also, the Koimoku article may need to be expanded as well, and I am the only one editing it as of now. This may seem like a bit much, but since you seem to be an expert on everything concerning Lim's work, I think this may be an opportunity to spread the word. Thanks. KID2NR 18:05, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :You mean on en:Wikipedia ? I don't edit anime/manga articles on English Wikipedia, I am through with the contentiousness from WP:ANIME regulars, with niggling things like using the wrong template requires deletion of an addition of 15k material, instead of fixing it by replacing the template with the correct one. :I foreswore animanga on enWiki 5 years ago, and I'm not going back to it. : ForestMonthZero 03:55, October 15, 2011 (UTC) SaiTaker Hi! SOrry for the late reply but I am interested in starting a separate wiki for SAI: Taker. Thanks! SeraphimMagdalena 03:06, August 14, 2012 (UTC)SeraphimMagdalena NickSeraphimMagdalena 03:06, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :So, you want help in that right? -- ForestMonthZero (talk) 11:54, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Um, I actually do not know how to set up a wiki page (cries) If you could start it up that'd be great! Again sorry for the late replies, RL's been hecktic -- 20:40, September 14, 2012‎ SeraphimMagdalena :::You'll need to check-in atleast once a week, when you run a Wiki, to make sure vandals haven't had their way with your wiki. (you can also turn on email alerts that will automatically email you about activity on the wiki) -- ForestMonthZero (talk) 11:07, September 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Alright, got it! I've changed my preferences to e-mail me when changes have been made! —Preceding unsigned comment added by SeraphimMagdalena (talk • ) 17:10, September 29, 2012‎ (UTC) You are the best manhwa artist but please update your creations soon they take too much time and translate into English...